


Knock Out And Breakdown

by PetiteLepus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Brainwashing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: Knock Out is Red, Breakdown is Blue, holy shit, you're snatched by these two! Dub-con warning because this is a clear Stockholm's Syndrome case.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Breakdown/Knock Out/Original Female Character(s), Breakdown/Reader, Knock Out/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Knock Out And Breakdown

The day couldn’t have been any worse. Not only was Starscream still missing, but Megatron wanted everyone to work on either finding him or plan the destruction of those pestering Autobots or either follow the Warlord’s every flimsy command.

Knock Out was tired of it, tired of listening to the same old speeches, plans and other scraps like that. Luckily he was blessed with silver glossa, able to talk his way nearly out of most serious and desperate situations no matter what. That same slick glossa of his kept the lies and flatters coming, no matter who his lord at the moment was.

Worst must have been however how no matter who his lord was, they all wanted to send him off to lackeys’ jobs that were guaranteed to dent his gorgeous frame or scratch his perfect red paint job. Sure, the doctor could have gotten more appreciation on Nemesis, but there were certain things that were valued. Like privacy.

After making sure that no one was around Knock Out punched in his personal hab suite’s code and quickly slipped inside. As soon as the doors locked down he made sure to insert his special code to lock the door for good until he, Soundwave or whoever who had his super-secret code would insert the even more secret code to unlock the door. He truly relaxed just when the locking system had clicked shut.

”How it went?” Came Breakdown’s voice from the other side of the room. Knock Out groaned, not feeling like answering to his lover’s question, but quick and feather-light steps caught his attention and he turned to face his spacey room.

A tiny human femme ran up to Knock Out, a smile radiating like thousand suns on her beautiful face, her eyes sparkling with such force that the medic could probably start off a dimming spark with them. If he looked even closer he could see those cartoonish human hearts on her eyes each time she looked at him or Breakdown.

”Knock Out! You’re back!” You cried and held her hands in joy. ”Oh, you look just as gorgeous as always— Gasp! There is a scratch on your arm!?”

”I know, horrible, isn’t it?” The red mech said and looked at the nasty mark on his arm then at you again. ”You think you can handle it?”

”I would be honored! Just let me get my buffer and waxes!” You squealed happily and ran to get your working tools. Knock Out nodded pleasantly as he watched you go to your corner and seated himself on his bench across from Breakdown. The big blue mech designed to destroy everything on his way shifted awkwardly in his seat and grunted. ”So… Who was it this time?”

”That pesky yellow bot. He tried to grab my door and then hit me on the arm.” Knock Out answered and just in time for you to come with your power tools. He oh so helpfully lifted you up on the bench and offered his arm for you to fix.

”Remember how to do it properly?”

You nodded eagerly as you soaked a clean sponge in soap water before squeezing all the extra water out and settling to wash away all the possible dirt that may have gotten to his scratch. ”Of course! Wash it first, wax it then and the mech will shine again!”

Knock Out nodded and set his optics on Breakdown. He had no idea why, but Breakdown had found this human hitchhiking in the middle of the desert and had decided to stop for you.

The medic still had no idea what had made Breakdown bring you with him, but he couldn’t complain. Not anymore. He certainly had complained when he told Breakdown to throw you out of the ship, but his lover was stubborn when it came to keeping you.

Autobots have pet humans so we should have one also, Breakdown said. Megatron won’t allow humans on Nemesis, Knock Out said. She will be our little secret, just the two of us, Breakdown said. Knock Out swore, the only reason he let his lover and friend keep the pesky crying human was because he expected him to get bored with her or loose his famously short temper and squash her like a bug.

That didn’t happen, but you weren’t easy for Breakdown to handle. All the crying, yelling, begging was straining the big mech’s nerves and he finally did what he always did when he had a problem he couldn’t handle with the big servos of his. He turned to ask Knock Out’s help.

Now Knock Out was a priced medic, but during the harshest times of war, he was forced to take on couple other jobs besides patching up wounded Deceptions. The interrogation was one of them and he didn’t want to brag— Who was he kidding, of course, he wanted to, he was fairly famous for his smooth ways to talk mechs to give over the information he wanted or better yet, switch sides.

If he could talk and manipulate an iron-willed Autobot then what challenge a mere human would serve to him? Barely anything. Knock Out learned very quickly that humans’ bodies were easy to break, but their minds offered a bigger challenge. Not big enough, however. With some toying around, couple well placed lies here and there, covered with more beautiful lies and voila, they had an obedient little human pet in training.

Breakdown was overjoyed when Knock Out presented you to him, happy to see you run to the big mech happily and ask to be held. The medic was rather pleased with himself, but he demanded that his friend kept his human pet in secret and didn’t get Knock Out any way involved with it anymore.

It was fine for a while. Breakdown played with you, got you things that humans needed to tend themselves and he taught you things. One just happened to be how Knock Out liked to be puffed. Soon you were also pointing those loving eyes of yours towards the medic and he hated to admit it but he grew used to having you around as his and his lover’s secret.

Naturally, Breakdown was pleased that his pet liked his lover also. While you worked up covering and fixing his scratches, he went over again how you told your first meeting with Breakdown happen…

_’It sucked to be left out by tourist bus. They said that the break would be fifteen minutes long, but when you returned from the gas station’s toilet your bus was gone. Your luggage was in there, your clothes, shoes, hair drier and conditioner! All you had was your shoulder bag with your wallet, smartphone, an empty bottle of water and your gaming consoles! Even the chargers were in the luggage!_

_”Goddammit!” You cursed, then kicked a rock and held your face in rage. This is what you get with public bathrooms. Troubles! Maybe you could wait for the next bus or call a taxi from the register inside the station._

_You entered the flimsy and not to mention disgusting gas station, passed a couple of truck drivers and made it to the register. The man on the register didn’t look any more reliable than junkies in big cities did, but you didn’t have much choice at the moment._

_”Excuse me—”_

_”What do you need?” The cashier asked with an unknown heavy accent._

_Rude._

_”My buss left me behind and I need to get to the city! Do you know when the next bus is passing by?”_

_”Sure sure, they come and go all the time. Next will probably come… After the weekend.”_

_”But today is Friday! I can’t wait for the weekend! Ugh, how far away is the city?”_

_”100 miles, take it or leave it.” The guy shrugged. You couldn’t believe it. If you ordered a taxi, then it would cost you a fortune to get it here and another one to get to the city! You were stuck in the middle of nowhere for a whole weekend!_

_”No. No no no NO, there has to be some way for me to get to the city! Who knows who might grab my luggage when the bus arrives!” You tried to reason with the guy and you thought that things could get better when he actually smiled. He was missing two front teeth._

_”Well, we do have an old rusty at the back that I could sell ya.”_

_”Rusty?”_

_” A truck. Ya could drive to the city with it. I’ll sell it for ya for… 1 000 bucks.”_

_”Not only is that expensive, but I can’t drive! I don’t have licenses or insurances!”_

_”Well ya ain’t my problem. We close at ten then so be sure to be gone by then.”_

_You took a deep breath of horrible air and tried to calm yourself down. If you gave the power to your temperament then who knew where you would end up finally._

_”Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” You sighed, ”Is there a motel or something where I could stay over the weekend until the next bus comes?”_

_”Sure, there is a motel. 30 miles down the road, big neon signs. Ya can’t miss it.”_

_30 miles? How were you supposed to get there with only your two legs in soaring sun on the sky?! Now, a normal person would and could probably walk that, but you were lazier and more easily exhausted than normal humans were._

_”Is there any way you could drop me there if I pay the gas and 100 dollars to you for your trouble?” You asked, hoping to get a somewhat safe ride to the motel. The guy shrugged and scratched his hairy arm._

_”Sorry lady, but I ain’t leaving my store until ten. Ya can always ask from truckers if they would like to give ya a lift.” The cashier said and pointed behind you at the big and burly truckers. You took one look at them and decided against it. Who knew what would happen to little poor you if you got in the vehicle with those guys with beer bellies and fishnet shirts. You bet that vultures would find you before the police do._

_”Umm, no thank you, I’ll take my chances on the road.” You declined politely and the cashier shrugged, ”Suit yaself."_

_Not deciding to let your rotten luck drag you down with your mood, you walked to the closest fridge and grabbed yourself a bottle of cool water and returned to register. You dug out your wallet, grabbed ten dollars from there and placed them on the counter before the man. The guy pocketed the money to his shirt’s pocket and started to hit the numbers on the register, but you were already at the front door._

_”Keep the change.” You called over your shoulder and you were off._

_The desert sun was a cruel travel companion. Not a cloud in sight and only vast sky and yellow sand insight. You walked what felt like an eternity, but when you checked the time from your phone you saw that you had walked just a couple hours._

_”Fuuuuck…!” You groaned and stopped to rest and take a gulp of water. It wasn’t so cool anymore, but it was refreshing either way. You weighted down your chances in the empty desert. You could, no, you should keep walking until the night would come and you would make it to the motel, but you didn’t believe in your own strength. Worst of all, you had only 4 percent of battery left on your phone._

_Then you remembered your cousin. Your distant cousin, your grandpa’s brother’s daughter had always been a free spirit, traveling all over America and Canada only by depending on her looks, her good humor, people’s kindness and her thumb. Basically, she hitchhiked her way around the states._

_You pondered your opinions. It could be dangerous and especially for you since people claimed that you were pretty naive, but you had a good head on your shoulder and you knew when not to trust people. That in mind, you decided to raise your hand and thumb in the air when a car would come._

_Turns out, times weren’t similar like they back in 80’s when your cousin hitchhiked everywhere. People weren’t as trusting with strangers trying to get a ride in the middle of nowhere as they used to be. You didn’t mind the first two cars that passed you without even slowing down, but when the seventh car passed you were starting to think that you were just wasting your time. By the eight car you were done._

_”For the love of fuck!” You screamed and threw your empty water bottle into the distance, only to go and retrieve it after it. Littering was wrong. What were you doing wrong? Maybe you were too suspicious-looking? Nah, you were the epitome of cuteness._

_…But just maybe you should just keep walking instead of hoping for a savior. What were the odds that your knight in shining armor would come and save you?_

_Just then you heard a distant sound of a motor running. You looked up and saw a dark blue car making its way towards you. Maybe it could pick you up? You lifted your thumb in the air and hoped for the best._

_The car came speeding well past the speed limits, not that you knew what those were, and drove right past you, raising a big sand cloud on your face. You covered your eyes to prevent sand from getting there and then you heard tires screeching against the asphalt. The car had stopped, it had stopped for you._

_You were about to smile, but you quickly remembered that you might not get in that car. Not if the driver was an obvious rapist or murderer. That thought in your mind, you carefully approached the vehicle._

_It was a damn big car. You could totally see that big guy like that in the army or somewhere like that if it wouldn’t have been blue. Did armies use blue cars? Your father would know._

_You made your way to the darkened windows and carefully knocked on the dark glass. The window slid down a little bit, not offering you even a glance inside, but the driver got a good look at little old you._

_”Good day.” A strong male’s voice came from the car and wow, you didn’t even know a man could already sound strong. He sure did. You cleared your throat and smiled little. ”Good day sir.”_

_There was a scoff that sounded like a lousy excuse to cover a laugh and you blushed. Had you said something funny?_

_”Sir? I like you already.” You could hear a grin in stranger’s voice and little naive you got happy for making a first good impression. ”Now what’s a pretty girl like you doing in the middle of nowhere? Are you hurt?”_

_”No no. My bus left me behind and now I’m heading to the motel to sleep it over the weekend. Um… Do you mind to give me a lift there? I’ll even pay you.” You asked politely, your big pretty eyes pleading the driver to save your poor abused leg muscles._

_There was a hum like he was thinking about it. ”Sure, why not? Get in and I’ll drop you to that motel.”_

_You were beaming. You were so happy that your luck had finally turned around. You just needed to get to that motel and hope that it wasn’t like one from any horror movie._

_”Thank you!” You moved to go to the backseat when you noticed that there wasn’t one. ”Um, do I come there in front?”_

_You received the answer when the front door suddenly snapped wide open, just like it had its own mind. But that was a silly thought, your savior just knocked it open for you. ”Come on in and I’ll turn on the air conditioning.”_

_A cool car? That was a real deal that you couldn’t pass by! You threw your bag first into the front seat and then climbed in after it. That’s when you got the first look at the driver and all your thoughts went flying out of the window._

_He was handsome for the starters. His skin was blessed with sun’s kisses, he was buff but not too buff, he had silver hair that was pulled back, but it was obviously putting a fight against the gel that was used on it, same silver-colored little beard starting from his lower lip and going over his chin and the man’s eyes. Golden eyes that seemed to read your every move. At first, you thought that he had color contacts on, but when you blinked you noticed that the light just played with his eyes that appeared to really be golden brown. Either way, he was real eye candy._

_”Are you alright?”_

_Crap, you were staring. You snapped out of your daze and stuttered in embarrassment. ”Y- yes! Sorry! Light just hit my eye!”_

_The man nodded and pointed at you. ”Now close the door and buckle up. Safety first.”_

_You nodded and did as he told you to. Once you got the seat belt on the car whirred to life and hit the road. You got yourself comfortable on the seat and looked around the car a little bit in healthy curiosity. Everything from the seats to the little computers on the instrument panel screamed modern or either super-advanced technology. You bet this car had even inner navigator build in it and all the other joys of technology._

_”Your car is very beautiful sir. I’ve never seen one so nice.” You said honestly. The man grinned and nodded. ”You have a good taste. My friend says it’s too rugged, but to be honest I think he’s only talking big. He likes them big and strong.”_

_You were confused, but you expected that he was talking about the car’s appearance so you didn’t ask questions. He was probably a car maniac since his car was so well taken care of. He would get along well with your father. Speaking of that, how old he was?_

_You took a sneaky little peek at your savior from the corner of your eye. Sure enough, his hair and little beard were platinum white, but that didn’t prove that he was old. He sounded older than you and the little wrinkles in the corner of his eyes supported your theory, but you could be wrong._

_You took another subtle glance and your eyes just happened to land on his black tank top that was straining against his buff chest. A healthy rosy color rose to your cheeks as your eyes traveled a little lower and you noticed that his chest wasn’t the only thing straining against the fabric._

_You swore, he must have had six— No, eight pack hiding under that shirt! Not that the shirt was even hiding them, the muscles were bulging against the skin-tight shirt. There was no way that he was old! You didn’t know anyone who had such muscles! Even his arms were buff!_

_He must have dyed his hair to platinum. It was a fashion for men to do that after all. He looked hot, like damn hot! If you had been any bolder you would have totally asked if he was single. Maybe you were just about to do that._

_”Thank you for this sir. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t stopped for me.” Instead of asking if he was a single you froze and even worse, instead of stopping you went on talking like a fool._

_"I mean, it’s hot out there, I felt like dying, haha!” Oh God, somebody please stop you from embarrassing yourself any further!_

_”I’m sure that a girl as pretty and smart like you would have figured one way or another to get where you’re heading.” The man drawled and grinned at you with his pearl white teeth. Dammit, you were falling in love here. Hard._

_Suddenly something appeared on your line of sight and you saw a small motel in distance. Part of you was sad that your time with this mysterious stranger was coming to an end, but the other part was glad that it was over because you were killing yourself with embarrassment!_

_You expected him to say something about the motel coming up, but he didn’t and you didn’t think much of it. You expected him to slow down so he could drop you off, but he didn’t do that either. Instead, he drove right past the motel without another thought._

_You craned your neck to look over your shoulder now shrinking motel and you quickly turned to your travel companion in a slight panic. ”Um, I’m sorry, but I think we drove past the motel…?” You asked with a tiny careful voice._

_The man grinned, not taking his eyes off the road, ”I guess we did.”_

_”Um, should we turn around? There aren’t any cars coming so you could make a turn and—”_

_”Don’t bother with it, that place was a scrapyard. I’m taking you somewhere better.”_

_Now that made your alarm bells go wild. What did he mean by somewhere better? City? Was he going to take you to the city since your bus left you? That was so nice of him, but if it wasn’t his intention then it was getting scary…_

_”Are you taking me to the city?” You inquired carefully. ”Because if you are then that’s really kind of you, but you really don’t have to, I can take a bus. I doubt my stuff will disappear, the bus station probably takes them in—”_

_”We aren’t going to go to that filthy human infested city. We are going somewhere far supreme.” He said with a grave voice and suddenly the car’s engine roared into life and the vehicle picked up the speed. The scenery turned into a blur before your eyes you were officially scared now._

_You watched how scenery turned blur before your eyes and you turned towards your newfound captor. ”Sir, please let me out! I’m kinda scared now!” You moved to open your seatbelt when you swear to god the man before you flickered before disappearing altogether. Omg, you were in a car with no driver. GHOST CAR._

_Your first reaction was to scream and move to hold the steering wheel, but the wheel wouldn’t move anywhere so you just moved your hands to hold on to the seatbelt. Suddenly a flash of green light appeared before you and the car drove straight into it._

_”Keep the seatbelt on! I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself now that we’ve come so far.”'_

Knock Out hummed out in light joy. You sounded so scared by the way you told the story. He wished he could have seen you shivering in fear, but you were in his capable hands nearly for a week during your little treatment. He had enough of you as you were then.

Instead of thinking about those times you feared him and Breakdown, Knock Out took another look at his lover. He still looked pretty uncomfortable. What on earth could have gotten him to state he was in. Now that he thought about it, you weren’t as fast to return to him as you were when you weren’t preoccupied.

When you were done with Knock Out’s paint job you turned to put your stuff away as the red mech checked out your handiwork. Not bad for a human. You actually did get better at it the more you practiced. He swore, you were as good and Breakdown now.

”So…?” Knock Out drawled slowly and you turned your bright attention to him. ”Yes? Is there anything else I can do for you?”

”You could always tell me how it felt to have my Conjunx Endura’s spike in your mouth.” Knock Out purred. The reaction was instant and hilarious as you and Breakdown dropped everything you had in your hands or minds and you both blushed like a couple of sparkling that Knock Out caught kissing.

Embarrassed and ashamed beyond belief, you dropped on your knees before Knock Out. ”I’m sorry! Knock Out, I’m so sorry!”

You were so adorable. You didn’t even try to cover the fact that you had given his lover oral sex. Breakdown shifted awkwardly in his place and looked to the side. ”Sorry love… We could barely wait for you…”

”Oh, I’m not mad!” Knock Out laughed, gaining your and Breakdown’s attention. ”It’s the complete opposite!”

You and Breakdown shared a look between yourselves and then you looked at Knock Out again in wonder. You especially. ”Really Master Knock Out? You aren’t mad?”

”Oh no, but I’ll be mad.” He promised and he enjoyed seeing you shiver so hard in fear until his interface panel flicked open and his own cherry-red spike emerged from its housing and his wet valve was uncovered. ”I’ll be mad unless you get your pretty little mouth over my node and please me while my Conjunx frags your valve.”

You squealed happily, your eyes sparkling again with forces greater than any known energy source on Earth. You quickly got rid of your tank top and shimmied your way out of your leggings and underwear before jumping on Knock Out. The medic had to quickly catch you in case you would have hurt yourself and he brought you to his eye level.

”Careful! What about if you had scratched my paint job?!”

What about if you would have fallen from so high up, was what he wanted to say, but he could never bring himself to say what was in his mind when it came to you. Especially since he had been so reluctant with you when you had first been brought to his life.

"So sorry...!" You panted and wiggled in his hold and Knock Out lowered you down between his legs. You were a woman of your word, wrapping your mouth immediately around his valve's node and Knock Out sighed pleasingly. Breakdown's own modesty plating shifted aside and his impressive blue spike emerged straight into his waiting hand. He was still slick and wet from having your mouth on him earlier so he got a god grip and started to rub his spike.

You sighed happily, sucking and flicking your tongue over Knock Out's node before pulling back and using your hands you held his valve lips open and you dove and licked clean lean line over his valve. The red mech moaned lightly and you felt pride swelling in your chest and joy peaking as you kept pleasing your bigger lover. You heard a chocked groan coming somewhere and you wiggled your ass in the air, knowing you were watched.

Breakdown groaned and picked up the speed around his spike, transfluid slowly seeping from the tip. It made pumping his spike much easier, but it wasn't enough yet. He felt a need to push into you or Knock Out and there you were wiggling your behind at him, teasing him. Knock Out saw straight through you and slapped your ass for punishment but it only made you yelp against his valve.

"Settle your aft and plant it over Breakdown." He ordered with a laugh and you pulled your face off from his valve enough to look behind you and wiggle your ass at the bigger con. "Please Breakdown...!" You whimpered and his face flushed as your hand went between your legs and lewdly held your sex's lips open, showing off your hot insides. "Frag me...!"

Oh, you were using Cybertronian term. You were going to get it. Knock Out laughed as Breakdown couldn't get behind you as quickly as he would have liked and the way his spike twitched in attention just made him appear more like a mech straight out of the academy.

Breakdown took hold of your hips and was about to push inside when Knock Out stopped him. The big blue mech groaned and you both turned to look at the red lover. "Make him want it. Say how much you want him."

You blushed visibly and hung your head. "Please frag me...!"

Knock Out tutted at you and pet your head with his sharp talon-like servos. "I'm not convinced!"

You whined from the back of your throat. "Please Breakdown... Frag me, push your spike so deep in me that Knock Out can see the outlines through my belly! Please fill me like I'm a good Con! Please fill me like I did well!" You cried out, embarrassed and horny beyond belief. Oh, Breakdown was ready to fill you up good. All you both needed was a sign from your shared cherry red lover to take things overboard.

Knock Out grinned. "She's all yours, my love."

"Knock Out!" Breakdown cried out and his hips snapped forward like a curse had been lifted from them and you felt the fat tip of his spike pop inside you. "Ah, yes!" You cried as the blue mech pushed inside you, deeper and harder than you could ever get with your bare fingers. Breakdown pulled out carefully and you whimpered and whined at the feeling of his spike probing your insides. Knock Out traced his claw over your cheek and made you look at you.

"You look gorgeous, you know that?" He asked though you were pretty sure you were a mess. Hair sticking to your forehead, skin flushed and feeling hot, you were certain you were a mess, but if Knock Out called you gorgeous then it must have been true. He was a meck of his word. In a way. You felt good knowing a mech as gorgeous as he thought you were even an inch as great as he was.

Without a low moan you leaned back down and shut yourself by stuffing your face into Knock Out's valve. The bright mech hummed and sighed in as you eagerly ate him out like he was all you can eat ice cream bar. Your moaning offered great vibrations as Breakdown kept fucking in and out of you.

It felt great being stuffed so full like you were a stuffed toy in those build your bear factories and Breakdown wanted you full. You moaned around your mouthful of Knock Out's node and the red mech moaned back, feeling your vibrations shake his sensitive frame. You pushed your hand inside him and he grasped his until that neglected spike and started to service himself.

Breakdown didn't show any signs of coming yet, but he was the quickest one out of all you to change his mind. Oh, how wonderful his spike felt, its huge base spreading you wide open to the point is stung. The feeling of his spike's fat tip kissing your cervix with each thrust had you seeing stars and you moaned around your mouthful.

"Yes, just like that...! Little more...!" Knock Out moaned calmly and suddenly he started to overload, transfluids streaming into your mouth straight from his soaked valve and thick stream that spurted from his spike over your back and hair. You drank as much the sweet nectar that you could without choking and rest that your small mouth couldn't catch in time flowed straight to your lower face.

Knock Out sighed and with his free hand, he took a rag from the side and started to clean himself up. He would hit the washracks first thing when he got back on his pedes but now when he had you being fragged between his legs by your shared Conjunx he could postpone the wash for a minute.

Now with your mouth free, you were able to moan as much as you wanted and Breakdown liked that. He liked it very much. He took a hold of your hips and started to pull and tug you against him with each thrust. Your hands were free but you didn't know where to put them so you just held onto Knock Out's thighs.

"Speak!" Breakdown suddenly snapped and you flinched at his loud voice. Knock Out didn't seem unnerved by his other half's outburst, but he could tell he was getting close. With a hum the red mech made you look at him with his servos. "What our dear Conjunx means is that could you perhaps entertain him with your naughty words."

Oh. You could do that. You could do a lot more also. You threw your head back and started to moan shamelessly at your blue lover. "Breakdown, please, use me! Make me, oh please, make me see stars with your spike!"

The growl that Breakdown made was so animalistic and he straightened, almost pulling you off from him, but his other hand came and held you up as he started to frag you with earnest like you were a fleshlight, only for his joy and enjoyment. But you weren't a fleshlight and you knew a good fuck when you were on one. Knock Out smirked and Breakdown groaned in frustration.

"Can't!" Thrust.

"Overload!" Thrust.

"Yet!" Thrust and a loud groan of frustration.

Knock Out grinned and leaned over you two to the first time for the evening to kiss his lover. "Someone is feeling naughty." The red mech laughed and you moaned shamelessly, knowing what was coming. "You would like to overload inside the human, wouldn't you?"

Breakdown didn't answer, he just groaned and grunted as he fucked you raw, but it was enough to let you all remember his major kink. You didn't need to be told twice before you started to moan shamelessly, bringing your free hand between your legs where you two were connected and started to toy with yourself.

"Yes, cum in me! Fill me up, make me carry your offspring!" You cried and Breakdown's hips stuttered and he bit his lip so hard he drew energon. You would have been worried if you hadn't seen him bite himself many times already.

"Yes, frag me hard! Shoot your delicious load inside me and make me carry your baby!"

"Why, that may take us many times to success! You need to frag her at least twice a day and where is my overload then?" Knock Out sweet-talked and Breakdown almost lost it. You moaned and looked up at him. "So sweet. Imagine me, heavy with your offsprings. I'm going to be so round for months and too heavy to work myself. My child's sire will be the strongest and bravest there is and it will have the most loving sires ever!"

That did it. Breakdown bit harder into his lips after practically hard thrust and you felt the hotness spread inside you and that sent you over the edge of pleasure. You threw your head back as you came and Breakdown groaned as your soaked insides squeezed everything there was left out of you.

"Day's job done. Well done everyone." Knock Out clapped his hands and Breakdown carefully picked you up and stepped off so Knock Out could get back to his pedes. As much as he knew that Breakdown hated the fact, but you were both utterly wrecked. Knock Out caught the washrack's schedule and there was perfectly a spot where they could bath.

"Get decent, we're smuggling you to washracks." Knock Out said and though you were exhausted you never failed to salute him. "As you say, love."

"I'll help." Breakdown offered and Knock Out grinned. "Of course you are because you're not sleeping on my berth with your thighs covered in fluids."

"They're for the baby." You said as you patted your stomach and Knock Out and Breakdown laughed.


End file.
